


Are You Cold?

by Moontune



Series: Bendy and the Prompt Machine [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M, One Shot, prompt, reader is gender-neutral, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontune/pseuds/Moontune
Summary: Working as a janitor in the studio is hard work. Tonight is one of the many nights where you find yourself staying late to clean up Joey's mess, and you wind up speaking to the Music Director before you leave.





	Are You Cold?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was prompted by an anon from tumblr who requested "Are you cold?" from a list of 200 Prompts
> 
> If anyone's interested, you can swing on by to my tumblr (@moon--toon) and drop a request there!

_Work hard, work happy_ was the motto of the studio. As one of the few janitors working in the studio, you knew that better than anyone.

 

Well, at least the _working_ part. You haven’t been the happiest employee lately, especially with that ink machine installed. You honestly couldn’t understand why Joey needed the thing anyway – the only thing it seemed to be good for was making messes and flooding entire levels with ink.

 

So here you were, in the Music Department, cleaning up the remaining mess from a pipe that had burst earlier today. The ink pressure got too high, and since neither Wally nor Thomas had been around to prevent it, the pipe just outside Sammy’s office had ruptured. It was so bad that Sammy couldn’t leave his office because the high pressure sealed his door shut.

 

He had been trapped in his own office for a good hour until Thomas showed up and fixed everything.

 

Well, _almost_ everything. Unfortunately, no one was able to fix the Music Director’s sour mood for the rest of the day.

 

Sighing, you mopped up the last of the ink, and emptied the mop into a nearby bucket. Everyone else had gone home for the day (except Wally and Joey, to your knowledge), but you had stayed back to clean and finish your rounds. Stretching your back, you put the mop and bucket away in the nearby janitor’s closet, before finally getting ready to head home. It had been quite the day, and you were more than ready to go to bed.

 

Locking the closet, you started heading up to the main floor. It was a long trek up – you never understood why Joey had to make everything so complicated and hard to navigate. The halls were winding and confusing, the levels were poorly named (Who does Joey think he is, Willy Wonka?), and there was so much space in this studio that no one knew what to do with it. Hell, you even heard of a giant bottomless chasm down on Level S; at first you scoffed at the thought, but knowing Joey, you wouldn’t put it past him to implement something like that into this hell-hole.

 

Rubbing your tired eyes, you were ecstatic when you finally made it to the main floor. You quickly clocked out, grabbed your jacket and scarf, and made your way to the exit. You slipped your coat on as you walked, and wrapped your scarf around your neck once you approached the door. Before you could leave, however, a voice spoke up from behind you – causing you to jump slightly in surprise.

 

“Heading home?” Came the smooth, silvery voice of the Music Director.

 

Turning around to face him, you nodded in response.

 

Now, you and Sammy weren’t strangers to each other; you actually knew each other rather well. Well enough, in fact, to call yourselves good acquaintances. You occasionally spoke to him when you were on break, and he tolerated you, as he found you to be the more competent of the two janitors that worked in the studio.

 

Yes, nothing more than good acquaintances.

 

“I'm surprised your still here,” You said, “I figured you would’ve left with everyone else.”

 

“I had to talk to Joey,” Sammy responded, grabbing his jacket from a nearby coatrack and putting it on, “The deadline’s in a few days, but that burst pipe from Monday really set us back.”

 

“Oh yeah…” You muttered, recalling the events of that unlucky day.

 

One of the pipes just above the ceiling in the Recording Room had started leaking really bad, but no one had noticed it at first because no one could see it. There was some mild concern when ink started dripping from between the boards, but that was a common occurrence in the studio. So, the leaky pipe went ignored until the ceiling collapsed from the weight of several gallons of ink - drenching everything and everyone in the Recording Room.

 

All the instruments had to be deep-cleaned or replaced, Norman needed another new projector, and all of Sammy and Jack’s new music had to be re-written because the ink destroyed most of the sheet music.

 

Not to mention that both you and Wally had to work overnight to clean up that mess once Thomas finally managed to control the ink flow and seal the pipe.

 

“God, what a nightmare…” You groaned, remembering the exhaustion and fatigue from lack of sleep and overwork. Sure, you were used to it for the most part, but that was worse than anything you’ve had to work through before.

 

Silence fell between the two of you as conversation died. You shifted your weight awkwardly, unsure of what to say as you and Sammy stared at each other. Luckily, he was quick to speak.

 

“You know, it’s really late…” He spoke, somewhat hesitantly, “I could walk you home if you want.”

 

“Oh, uh…” You weren’t quite sure how to answer. You didn’t want to trouble him, but you knew that the streets weren’t the safest this late at night. Taking a brief moment to think it over, your decision was easy to make.

 

“Yeah, sure,” You answered, smiling softly, “Thank you.”

 

Sammy nodded, stepping forward and opening the door before waiting for you to leave with him. Stepping out of the studio and into the city, he closed the door and followed you down the sidewalk as you made your way to your apartment.

 

It was cool autumn night as the red and orange leaves rustled in the soft breeze. The crescent moon shone high in the dark sky above, casting a gentle light on the few unlit parts of the city. Frost was forming on the pavement, lining the buildings and coating the cars.

 

The cold air nipped at your nose, causing you to bury you face deeper down into your scarf. Your ears began to turn red the longer they were exposed to the frosty air around you, but you ignored it and continued down the city streets. Soon, however, an icy chill ran down your spine, causing you to shiver. This hadn’t gone unnoticed to Sammy, who remained close by your side.

 

Looking down at you with his steel blue eyes, he raised an eyebrow in question.

 

“Are you cold?” He asked, his tone soft and concerned.

 

“N-no,” You answered, obviously lying. _You knew you should’ve brought a toque…_

 

Sammy remained silent in response, but the shuffling sound of fabric caught your attention. Turning your gaze to him, you saw him strip himself of his jacket, before slinging it over your shoulders. The fabric was soft and warm, and smelled of ink and cologne. Though you had grown tired of the smell of ink, and you weren’t a huge fan of cologne, you had to admit that there was something oddly pleasant about this particular combination of the two.

 

Hugging his jacket close, you felt your cheeks heat up as you turned and crossed an empty intersection.

 

“Thanks…” You said, voice muffled slightly from the thick wool of your scarf.

 

“Anytime,” Sammy nodded, putting his hands in the pockets of his ink-stained trousers. Despite the temperature, he seemed unbothered by the cold.

 

The rest of the walk was comfortably quiet. Conversation was scarce, but for once, you didn’t mind.

 

Turning up to your apartment building after a good ten minute walk, Sammy followed you up to the front door. Using your key, you unlocked the door, and then looked over to him.

 

“Would you like to come in?” You offered – it was the least you could do for having him escort you home.

 

“I’d love to,” He said, smiling softly, “But I’d better get home myself.”

 

“Of course,” You nodded, slipping off his jacket and handing it back to him, “Thanks again. I really appreciate it.”

 

“It’s no trouble,” Sammy shrugged slightly, taking back his coat and putting it on. “Anyway, I’d better go. See you at work tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” You said, grinning in response.

 

At that, Sammy nodded and turned away, walking back down the path towards his home.

 

You watched him leave for a few moments, before entering your apartment building. As you walked up the stairs, you couldn’t help but smile.

 

For once, you actually looked forward to going to work tomorrow.


End file.
